


Harry Potter and the animegi

by Yourdearestwatson



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Multi, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdearestwatson/pseuds/Yourdearestwatson
Summary: Remus Lupin has been infected since he was almost five years old, since then his parents had gone through every effort to keep his secret, Albus Dumbledore has convinced the Lupins that Remus would be safe at Hogwarts, even during his monthly changes.In this chapter, Remus has first day jitters before he meets some very unlikely friends on their travels to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In fact, the pair would be his first friends and as they head for their sorting, they soon realise that their friendship is unusually strong, even for just meeting.





	Harry Potter and the animegi

Today was the day. Remus Lupin sat anxiously on the parking bench at 9 3/4 waiting for the infamous Hogwarts train. He had read all about the train since he could read, he knew the history of it, and his heart swelled with anticipation to see the real thing up close. His parents of course, were not far. Being only eleven they wanted to be sure that his first day off to the school would be perfect. They could have, of course, traveled to Diagon Alley via Floo Powder, but his parents wanted to add to the magic of his special day by gliding through the brick wall and into the train station as he so long awaited for. 

An hour passed when Remus heard the tale-tale signs of the train arriving: the horn. Students of all years clamoured and clustered around the station to be able to hop onto the train first to get their desired seats, but Remus remained seated until the train arrived at the station with a slow hiss. The conductor opened the doors and invited all the students to enter. Remus stood shakily and took up His luggage. Wetting his lips nervously, he hugged each parental unit and gave each a peck on the cheek with a promise to write, and soon he too was stepping into the train with wobbly legs. 

The crowd behind him soon rushed him inside and he nervously found an empty spot and closed the door. From here he could see his parents and gave a nervous wave and as soon as the train arrived, it gave the alarm that it was ready to set off once more. With one final toot, the train began to move and soon, the platform became a speck and his back met the seat with a giant deep breath from the boy. 

It was not long that there was a knock on the window of his car. He opened his eyes to see two boys that also seemed to be first years. One having a mess of jet black hair, and the other had trimmed brown hair that seemed to be combed to perfection. They opened the car quickly, laughing boisterously and turned to see Remus. “Oi,” the boy with the jet black hair proclaimed, “if anyone asks, we were here the whole time, alright?”  
This seemed extremely suspicious to Remus, but wanting to make a good impression he simply nodded. The boys grinned devilishly and helped themselves to the empty seats across from him. “I’m James Potter,” said the jet black haired one, and jabbed a thumb to the boy next to him, “this is Sirius Black.”

“I’m Remus Lupin,” he replied quietly, a small smile on his face. This was his first interaction with anyone outside his family and doctors, and the anxiety was building inside of him. 

“What house are you hoping to be sorted into?” James inquired, pulling out a handful of sweets. 

Remus has thought about this very throughly, knowing that the hat would take his desire into consideration when his time came. He grinned widely, possibly more than he had ever before, and replied “Gryffindor,” in unison with the two boys. 

The remainder of the ride was not silent in the least, both James and Sirius did their share of speaking and Remus did the listening and soon learned that the two were practically inseparable. Both being pure blood, they lived in the wizarding world, but it seemed that both of their families were very different. 

Sirius’ family seemed to think that they were better than others because of their blood status and this was not uncommon among wizards, but what was uncommon was his ability to disagree with them and as a result, most of them disowning him. 

Remus sypathised with Sirius. Though his parents were very loving and never failed to give him what he needed, he had an empty spot in his heart where he craved friends and this would be his first chance in making such friends. 

As the trip went on, they learned about each other what they could and found that though it was unlikely that two rambuctious scamps like James and Sirius would consider Remus as a friend, they seemed to be truly enjoying their time with him. 

When the time came, the train came to a hault and the boys were slicked up into their robes for their arrival to Hogwarts. This was the moment that Remus has dreamed of, crossing The Black Lake with his new friends and looking up at the castle that stoped his heart for just a moment with its magnificence. The doors opened and an older woman came through and introduced herself as Professor Mcgonogall, the head of Gryffindor house. She guided the first years through the hall and finally ended at the entrance to The Great Hall and folded her hands.  
“You will all form an orderly line and when you are called, you will sit on the stool and the Sorting Hat will chose the house you will stay in.” Her icy eyes passed by the three boys, and she turned to open the hall that was already packed with student from previous years who all turned head to watch the first years march to the front where they waited to be sorted. 

All different names were sorted, and finally Potter was called. Almost instantly he was sorted into Gryffindor and he was quite smug, strutting to the table and shaking hands of his fellow Gryffindors. Next was Sirius, who took some time and was finally sorted into Gryffindor as well. There were only three left: a girl with red hair, a boy with greasy hair and himself.  
The boy was sorted into Slytherin, the girl was sorted into Gryffindor, and sat next to James. Finally his name was called, and the hat was placed on his head. 

“Ah, yes,” a voice hissed in his ear. “You posses a dark secret my young friend, but you remain loyal and kind through your troubles. You seem to have a knack for research and a love for learning, but it is not your first love so Ravenclaw would not fit you well. Hufflepuff may be a good choice, with your loyalty.”

“Gryffindor, please sir,” Remus begged. 

“Hmmm,” the hat considered, “bold, brave, adventurous and chivalrous, indeed. You would do well in.... GRYFFINDOR!” The last bit was said loudly for the hall to hear and Remus beamed as the hat was removed and sat with his newfound friends and cheered along with them as food appeared before them and knew that despite everything that he had been through in the last six and a half years, that being here would be the best years of his life.


End file.
